donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
Bluster Kong
Bluster Kong is a character from the ''Donkey Kong Country'' animated series, based on the Super NES game of the same name. He does not appear in any of the games the show was based on. He mainly serves as comic relief. He is the co-owner of the Barrel Works Factory. Bluster runs Kongo Bongo Island's resident barrel factory, which is actually owned by his mother (an unseen character). Occasionally, he speaks with his mother on a cell phone. He is the stereotypical rich, spoiled coward, only he's a gorilla (somewhat like Frank Burns in a gorilla suit). He is constantly hitting on Candy Kong, his lone employee, despite the fact that she's dating Donkey Kong. Bluster is often considered a "spineless worm". Often, Bluster's attempts to impress Candy or help one of the other Kongs leads to more harm than good. Some episodes actually focused around this character insight, such as "From Zero to Hero", in which Bluster, thinking that he was going to die within a week after hearing Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, and Cranky Kong seemingly talking about his x-ray pictures (they were actually talking about Cranky's x-ray machine). Another example of this is "Get A Life! Don't Save One!", where Donkey Kong saves Bluster during an accident and Bluster, indebted to DK, starts saving him from practically everything, even anything that's not really threatening. In one of his attempts to impress Candy Kong, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong, Bluster wound up trans forming into a heartthrob named Leo Luster as a result of mixing all his hair tonics together (he thought it was unnatural for his hair to fall out). As Leo Luster, Bluster was able to not only win Candy and Diddy Kongs's affections, but also trick King K. Rool into giving up the Crystal Coconut. The effects were temporary, though, and Bluster soon changed back to his normal self. However, Bluster was able to temporarily become Leo Luster without the serum, because according to DK, "Somewhere inside, he is Leo Luster; the serum just brought it out". In some of the episodes as mentioned above, Bluster helps King K. Rool out by stealing the Crystal Coconut and giving to him, and helping Bluster with his needs in the end. Personality Conceited, pompous, vain, and narcissistic, Bluster is motivated by his lust for Candy Kong and his pride. He regularly tries to demean and belittle Donkey Kong. Bluster acts regal, but when the odds are stacked against him, he snaps like a twig and will resort to begging and even aid his aggressors, such as the evil King K. Rool. However, he does show a kind side, yet his efforts at heroism usually end up causing more harm than good. Under special circumstances, Bluster has proven to be caring, helpful and a competent hero, and he has even showed empathy for characters aside Candy. When he isn't sparing against Donkey Kong for Candy's affections, Bluster has been known to set aside past feuds with Donkey Kong, enabling the two to work together harmoniously and be friendly with one another. Donkey Kong also sees Bluster's greater potential, believing Bluster doesn't need a potion to be Leo Luster. Quotes "I'm just one sneaky, peeping, two-bit step away from becoming an even richer richest ape on Kongo Bongo Island- and that's rich." "Marry me, Candy, and everything that's mine is yours, except for what's in this prenuptial agreement." "Wait a minute, not so fast! I want to go over that 'richer-poorer' part again with my lawyer!" "Can't we get this show on the road? I'm losing a fortune standing around here!" "There, how could Candy possibly resist me now? *looks at his comb* What's this? Hair? My hair?? AAH! My hair's falling out!!" "I can't use this. So what if I've lost a bit of hair? ...AAH! MORE HAIR!! I'm shedding!" "That unimaginative Donkey Kong would be more than happy to trade whatever treasure he finds for a... station wagon to cargo his bananas around." "Writing? Correct me if I'm wrong, but doesn't that involve knowing something like, say, the alphabet?" Bluster: Hey, Candy. Surprise! Candy: A birthday cake. How original, Bluster. Bluster: Yes, I am a thoughtful son-of-a-gun. Happy birthday! Banana cream, your favorite! Candy: Rejected; I'm watching my figure. Bluster: Don't bother, I'm watching it for you. Bluster: Do I get any last requests? K. Rool: OK, but it can't be too expensive! Bluster: No no no! I simply wish to sing a song! *starts singing "100 Banana Bunches on the Wall" with Krusha and some Kritters* Funky: Whoa! Maybe the kids have doom-swooped the island! Bluster: What will we do? Funky: Only thing we can do. Chill here and wait for the others to give us the 'All Clear' sign. Bluster: But that could take a long time! Funky: So, we get to know each other. I'll tell you my middle name if you, like, tell me yours. Bluster: LET ME OUT OF HERE!!! Bluster: I'm tired, my feet are sore, I have sand in my shoes and I'm thirsty! Give me that bottle! Candy: No, this will save Donkey Kong! Bluster: So what if K. Rool wins? Who cares? Donkey Kong will be out of my hair; I can't stand that guy! Now gimme that stuff! DK: Maybe we could fool K. Rool into thinking you could still hypnotize them! Bluster: I could do that. Or I could just use the last of the serum and really hypnotize them! DK: That would work too! *He pats Bluster, causing him to drop the beaker* Oop! Bluster: At least it would have, if you weren't such a clumsy clutz! Bluster: *After voting for himself* May I have another? Cranky: Sorry, Bluster, one vote each! That's how it works. Bluster: You mean, I get the same number of votes as him!? (points to Eddie the Yeti) And you call this a democracy! Bluster: *After getting vaccinated by Cranky* Owwweee!!! Sometimes I think that you have an extra long needle just for me Cranky. Cranky: *Puts away the long needle next to the short needle* Don't be silly Bluster. Trivia *In a manner similar to that of King K. Rool, Bluster's left eye will enlarge itself. However, this only applies to Season 1. * Bluster Kong is almost somewhat similar to Swanky Kong. Category:Kongs Category:Non-game characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Donkey Kong Country TV Series Category:Villains Category:Former villains